Far Away
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: Edward is away at war... And Envy is alone at home, waiting for him to come back. Edvy, some fluffiness. Enjoy! -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was listening to Far Away by Nickelback, when suddenly -BAM- instant inspiration. Yes, I have a thing for writing one-shots. Don't worry, the multi-chaps will be up soon enough. Having blabbed on for too long, I'm done here. :D Enjoy! **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Envy gazed out the window, hoping for a flash of gold, or the flutter of a red cloak. Days after days, weeks after weeks, months after months, he had waited by the window, ready to fuss over his husband if--_when_ he came back.

Because he _will_ come back. All Envy needed to do was wait.

But it hurts, to be apart for so long. He needs Edward, he wouldn't be able to survive without him. Which is why Edward will come back. He'll come back, maybe give Envy a half-smile, and fall into his arms, tired from the war... And Envy will tend to his bruises, see to his cuts, make stew for him, love him...

Night was coming, and it was getting cold. Very soon it'll be Christmas, the first Christmas they will be spending apart... If the war doesn't stop. Envy stood up to throw more wood into the fireplace. Edward had been rather reluctant to buy it, since the fireplace was expensive, burned wood, hard to maintain, but Envy had wanted it, saying that it was so much more home-y than some electrical heater. And now, he stared at the stars, losing himself in space... And suddenly his heart lurched. He gasped, chocking, and quickly flung open the window, inviting the cold air into his lungs, freezing his tears. He knew, he knew what happened, miles away, but it couldn't possibly be true, he'll be all alone...

Stumbling, he made his way to the bedroom, saw the bed which he and Edward spent their first night together, and broke down crying, letting the tears wash away his sorrow.

-----

Envy was sitting by the window again, a cup of hot cocoa clasped tightly in his cold hands. He sat there, hoping against hope for the flash of gold, and wondered if he would ever see the blonde again. He was shaken out of his reverie by men in blue uniform on his steps. He never moved so fast in his life.

The sight he saw would be burned into his brain forever, three military men, holding a box in between them, their caps clasped to their hearts. Envy lost it then and there, wailing, clutching the box to held Edward's automail arm, burned, scratched, cut and falling into pieces. The military men bowed respectfully and walked away, one of them wiping away a tear, thinking of his own wife and children at home.

-----

Envy never sat at the window again. He devoted his time and energy taking care of the house, tidying Edward's projects and research papers, which were strewn all over his study. Envy stopped for a moment, imagining his lover sitting on the old, worn oak chair, golden eyes flashing in concentration, while Envy smiled fondly at the doorway. So long ago... The war started three months after their wedding... And Edward had left, just like that, smiling and promising he'll be back. They didn't even have time for their honeymoon, Colonel Mustang--now Fuhrer, had immediately dispatched Edward to fight in the North, leaving Envy alone.

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground right next to Envy's feet, and he picked it up.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how long the war will last. I'm not even sure if I will survive it. Mustang had said that the Xing empire has doubled their army just for this war. I have half a mind now to beat Ling up. But what I'm worried about most is Envy. What will happen to him if I don't come back? I wish that won't happen, but things just do. I wonder if he'll stay here, forever, mourning me. I don't want that. He still needs to live his own life, find another love maybe... It's all my fault. I don't want to hurt him-"_

The rest was torn away, but Envy knew enough now. Edward had known it was dangerous, known he might not come back, known that he might leave Envy alone. His eyes welled up with fresh tears again, and Envy collapsed on bed, exhausted.

-----

Christmas Eve found Envy staring into the fire, mesmerized by the flickering flames, remembering the time when he and Edward had sat like this, side by side, enjoying each other's warmth. And now he wondered if he could ever do that, with another person other than Edward. No, he couldn't. He was sure of that. His heart was already full, there will be only place for a short fiery blonde.

In fact, he was so entranced he didn't hear the door click open, creak on his hinges and swing slowly, he didn't hear the soft scruffing of boots on floor, didn't notice the small sighed that escaped chapped lips. And when he turned around, he saw an angel... _his_ angel... beaten and bruised up, clumsily bandaged and missing an arm, smiling at him.

And suddenly he wasn't alone anymore, he was again with the person he love, his other half... And Edward was caught up in his embrace, in his desperation to mould them again into one. "Envy..." How long has it been, to hear his name out of his lover's mouth, to breath in his refreshing scent under the layers of dirt and sweat, to taste his passion-filled tongue, waiting so long for him.

"Envy..."

"Edward... I've missed you so much..."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm never letting you go again, Edward. Never."

"I love you too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Do you like? Yes, I know, angsty. Review, please! I wanted to add so much more, the torn letter, Ed's sudden appearance, Ed's POV, something about Ling... I HAD SO MUCH MORE IDEAS!!!

But yeah, I thought it'd be best to stop there, because if I drew it out too long (not that it's very long, actually. It's only 2 pages... T.T) it'd be weird. Though I might add a chapter 2. So review, people, and tell me if you want the chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here you go, guys! Chapter two. :) Thank you **FallingMango**, **envyxEd fangirl**, and **slowpoke94xr** for supporting me! :gives cookies: And all those who put me on alert, big hug!! Okay, this will be mainly Ed's POV, and his time in Xing. That's it. Enjoy! **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Edward opened his eyes, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He felt much more cleaner, he was sleeping on a soft, clean bed, he had Envy by his side...

Ah. Now he remembered. He was injured badly, fighting tens of thousands of those ninja fighters were tough. Heck, fighting Ling's bodyguard-- Ran Fan? Had been tough enough. And then somehow he was captured and taken back to Xing. He bristled at the memory of being dragged into the huge palace and Ling-- that greedy food-devouring king was just sitting there, in his fine clothes and maids waiting hand-and-foot.

He could've killed him right then and there.

Oh, but when Ling saw him, he was all like, "Edward? What are you doing here?"

Then he was released, though he couldn't leave and go home. Ling had called him into his room, and apologized for the abduction. Having a king apologize to you was fun, Edward decided. He could get used to this.

But Ling couldn't let him go. Not yet. So Edward was trapped in that crazy palace, eating whatever he wanted, living-basically-like a king. But he just wanted to go home to Envy. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently Ling had other uses for him. Like, deciding how to defeat Shamballa. Ed had just replied with a "You don't really think I would help you defeat my own country, would you?" and was left alone for two weeks.

_Two damn weeks._

_Every day Edward would wake up, think about Envy, and wonder what's he's doing now. Most of his wounds have already healed, so there was no point in keeping him any longer. Deciding that he will talk to Ling after breakfast, Edward pulled out a piece of scrap paper, yellow and dirty, but he could still make out the dry, faded ink. 'I just want to tell Envy that I love him.'_

_True, he had only said 'I love you' to Envy 3 times. Once when he was proposing, during their wedding, and the last time before he left for war. Edward sighed. He never was good with words._

_He folded the piece of paper before tucking it into his shirt. Actually, he didn't even know why he tore it out. Was he embarrassed about Envy seeing it? No, it was more of a resolution. And maybe... just maybe, if he didn't survive the war, he wanted to tell Envy that he was always on his mind. _

Right. Now to see King Eat-A-Lot, he thought, plodding his way to Ling's 'chambers'.

And Ling let him go. Alone.

"_You're expecting me to cross the desert alone??"_

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I can't spare any men. Xing has lost too many soldiers."_

"_At least give me some provisions!"_

"_I'll try."_

And that was that. Ling still had the trademark slanty-eyed smile, but he aged considerably in the past few years. Must be the stress getting to him.

And so Edward found himself sitting on a camel battling one of the worst sandstorms ever, swearing upon the Philosopher's Stone that he WILL go home.

And he did. He was home, with Envy latching onto his waist, lazily basking in the morning sun that streamed into their bedroom. He gave a content little sigh, and snuggled closer to Envy. He was home, he had his love, and the war was over. Roy and Ling had signed the peace treaty, so he wouldn't have to be torn away from Envy ever again.

"I love you, Envy..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Short. Sorry if it's a bit weird... I don't know how to write this chapter. :frowns: Actually, I don't _like_ this chapter. This is just to tie up all the loose strings, and for those curious about the letter and whatever happened to Ed?

...I wanted to put a little LingEd in here, but! Gaah! It's an Edvy! We can't have out precious little shrimp cheating on our favorite palm tree, can we?

Thanks, people! And please review!


End file.
